The present disclosure relates to a novel device and system for acquiring internal dimensions of footwear, apparel, and other items.
Finding the correct footwear or apparel size to purchase from a remote location such as through a web-based storefront, or in a store at an ordering kiosk, is difficult due to the inability to try on footwear or apparel, which subsequently leads to a high number of returns. Many choose not to shop for these items online because they cannot physically try on the footwear, apparel, or accessory and do not want the inconvenience of returning improper fitting items. Furthermore, those who do shop online typically purchase the same footwear, apparel, or accessory model and size to which they are familiar, thus limiting their selection potential.
Finding an ideal fit online is also problematic because of the lack of uniformity and consistency of sizing among manufacturers. For example, a size 10 in footwear from one manufacturer typically has different internal dimensions from a size 10 from another manufacturer. Even footwear from the same manufacturer may have sizes that differ between models in terms of their internal dimensions. Manufacturers constantly change and discontinue models, so there is typically a need for a user to assess a shoe's fit, even if the user previously found a good fit in a given shoe model.
When purchasing a shoe or other wearable item online, the purchaser must select which size to get. This results in confusion and indecision when it comes to size and model selection on footwear and apparel items.
This document describes a device and system that may solve at least some of the issues described above, and/or other problems.